Coming out of the Closet
by Kaira-chan
Summary: [Request fic for Mittens No Hikari] [Yugi X Anzu] Jonouchi and Honda lock Yugi in the closet with the object of his affections.


This is a request fic of Mittens no Hikari. You shouldn't have worried about me not making this one a suicide fic. The last one was and the next one is. I'm glad to get away from them, if only for one fic X3

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

"Come on, it's obvious you like her."

"You guys! I don't!" Yugi cried.

Jonouchi and Honda grinned deviosly at the bright blush that had crept across Yugi's face.

"Quit lying to us. Aren't friends suppose to tell the truth?"

They were dragging Yugi across the room by the elbows towards an open doorway. The threw him in and quickly closed the door behind him.

They didn't worry about him getting out.

There was no doorknob on the inside.

Yugi blinked, dazed when the door opened half and hour later. He didn't move, the light stung his eyes.

When he finally did get up to run to the open door, a body was thrown on him sending him tumbling to the ground, and the door closed once again, leaving him in complete blackness once agin.

At least now he had company.

"Those assholes," she muttered, before screaming "let me out of here _right now!_"

"Anzu?" Yugi yelped. He then noticed that Anzu was still on his lap and was thankful that it was too dark for her to see his now red cheeks.

"Yugi?" Anzu asked. There was a pause before she scrambled off his lap hurriedly. "What are you doing here?"

Yugi didn't know how to answer. He couldn't very well tell her that Jonouchi and Honda had locked him in there because he wouldn't tell them that he liked her.

It was quiet, getting to the point where Yugi felt like he had to say something or else he would go insane when Anzu finally answered for him. "I bet it was Honda and Jonouchi, the jerks. They locked me in here, too."

Yugi wondered if they were trying to be mean (maybe), nice (how they could see _this _as kind was beyond him) or if they just thought they were being funny (most likely). "Yeah, it was them."

"Figures. Why did they do this, do you know Yugi?"

Yugi shook his head, then realized that she wouldn't be able to see him. "No, I don't."

There was a noise as Anzu moved. "Oh well, we'll find out when we get out. Come on, help me look for a way out. There's gotta be one."

"Ye – yeah," Yugi stammered, then got up and began to feel blindly at the walls.

"You know, this is a really small room," Anzu commented a few minutes later after Yugi and her had checked all of the walls.

"I think it's a closet," Yugi said, sitting down in the middle of it. "One of those walk in ones. I'm not sure since this is my first time in Honda's house, but I think it might be..."

Anzu sighed, finally giving up and sitting beside Yugi. "You're probably right. Why would they lock us in a _closet_ of all things?"

Yugi shrugged.

"Hey, Yugi. Do you like anyone?" Anzu asked suddenly.

Yugi stiffened. "Uhm... yeah," he said sheepishly, blushing heavily and staring where he was sure his feet were.

"Really? Tell me about her," Anzu said. Yugi could tell she was smiling, it was in her voice.

"Well, she's really beautiful, and friendly and a good friend to those who are her friends but can be a little scarey to those who aren't. She's really popular and could hang out with whomever she wants, but she doesn't. She's really athletic, and she could have any guy she wants, but I don't think she has a boyfriend. She's – she'd never want to go out with me," Yugi stammered. He looked at where he was sure she was, before smiling a little himself. "Do you like anyone?"

"Yeah," Anzu said.

"Really? Tell me about him," Yugi said in much the manner that Anzu had asked him.

"Well, he's really brave, and courageous. He'd risk anything for his friends, and I'm sure if he wanted to he could become really popular. He might seem a little strange sometimes, but his hearts always in the right place. He's extremely loyal and doesn't want his friends to got hurt at all. And, he has the heart of a king," she said, dreamily.

"Oh."

Yugi grabbed his knees, and pulled them closer to his chest. He should've known that Anzu had liked his other self. That she could never like him. Part of him had hoped that it was he who she liked, but most of him knew it would be impossible.

"Yugi?" Anzu asked, concerned.

"Yeah?"

"Is something the mater?"

Yugi stayed quiet for a moment, before shaking his head. "No, nothing's the mater."

The two of them heard a noise outside, and Anzu jumped up immediately, feeling restless in the silent darkness. "Hello? Jonouchi? Honda?"

"What are you two doing in there?" Jonouchi asked through the doorway.

"We're sitting in here waiting to be let out!" Anzu called back.

"Yugi, have you said anything?" Honda asked.

There was no sound, no movement in the room.

"We're not going to let you out until you do, Yugi!" Jonouchi called, and the two of them walked away again.

Anzu sat beside Yugi, closer than before, her arm nearly touching his. "Yugi, what are they talking about?"

"It's nothing," Yugi mumbled into his arms, which were wrapped around his legs.

"Yugi, they're not going to let either of us out until you say whatever it is they want you to," she said, touching his arm.

He pulled away from her quickly. She made a strangled noise and didn't drop her arm back to her side.

"They want me to tell you that I like you, and that I've liked you since fifth grade," Yugi snapped, standing up.

The door opened at those words, and Jonouchi and Honda stood in it, grinning.

"Congratulations, Yu–" they started, but stopped when Yugi rushed by them and ran out of Honda's door.

"What happened?" Honda asked, looking at Anzu while Jonouchi looked at the door that Yugi had just run out of.

"I don't know," Anzu said quietly, then glared at the two of them. "Way to go! Why did you have to lock us in there?" Before waiting for an answer, Anzu got up and ran after Yugi.

She found him in playground that the two of them went to together in grade school.

"Yugi?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her from the swing, and then quickly looked away.

"Yugi, what's the matter?" Anzu asked, sitting on a swing beside him. She pushed herself in the sand a little, making the swing move.

"Nothing," he said, not looking at her still.

She put her hand on his arm, and this time he didn't pull away. "Yugi..."

"I know that you just like the other me. You don't have to try and comfort me!" he snapped. He stood up and began running towards his house.

She stared at him, wide eyed, before getting up and running after him. She caught up with him easily and grabbed onto his arm.

"What are you talking about, Yugi?" Anzu asked. Her eyes watered a little.

"Courageous and brave and loyal and the heart of a king. You were talking about _him_,_" _Yugi said quietly, looking at his feet.

"Wh – Yugi. At first, yeah, I did like him. But then ... feelings change, Yugi. I was talking about _you_," she said. She then seemed to realize what she said and looked at her feet.

Yugi looked at her, surprised. "You don't have to lie to me," Yugi said, but this time there was no bite to his words.

She blushed a little. "I'm not lying, Yugi."

Yugi smiled. She looked at him, then smiled, too.

Then, he kissed her on the lips, and ran. She stared after him, then smiled. "You get back here, Mutou Yugi! I'm going to get you back for that!"

From the edge of the park, Honda and Jonouchi watched them chase each other. Honda grinned.

"Well, that was a success," he said.

Jonouchi grinned as well. "I think we should play matchmaker as a job," he said.

Honda glared at him. "Don't push your luck."

––OWARI––

* * *

Please Read and Review. Constructive criticism more than welcome, flames will be mocked. 


End file.
